Por mi fiesta
by kattzz
Summary: Sucedió lo que tenia que suceder, pero quería que mi fiesta fuera clásica ella no, así que mi manía de no rechazar una apuesta salió a flote cuando ella lo propuso, pero al fin y al cabo me divertí… mal summary entren, lean y diviértanse…


_**Chicas/os esta historia esta escrita especialmente para todos ustedes, que siguen paso a paso mis locuras plasmadas en palabras, para las fans de Alec… y sobre todo para celebrar que me ha ido muy bien en la universidad hasta ahora…**_

_**Espero les guste y espero reviews, muchos, muchos reviews y favoritos :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desde hace varios años Alec había llegado al pueblo de Forks junto con su hermana gemela Jane, ambos se convirtieron en los chicos rebeldes y rudos de la escuela, aunque nadie creería que una chica con cara de ángel fuera tan desordenada y rebelde. Ambos de cabello rubio y ojos grises, hijos de Aro y Didyme Vulturis dos personas de las mejores familias que ha habido en EEUU. Ambos mantenían el cabello por los hombros y varios piercing, los de Alec uno en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo y otro en la ceja derecha. Mientras que los de Jane uno en la ceja izquierda y el otro en su ombligo.

Durante los años que llevaban viviendo allí, ellos se hicieron más que amigos de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, pues de tantos problemas que se metían casi siempre terminaban en la casa de Charlie, que es un gran amigo de esa familia pues sus padres pasaban de viaje constantemente y preferían mantenerlos en un pueblo que en la ciudad…

Ellos llegaron a los once años y ya tenían 16, cinco años ya llevaban allí bajo el ala protectora de Charlie, en esos años se habían ganado de enemigos a los Cullen, que desde el principio habían intentado meterlos en su grupo de populares y ricos pero como no pudieron, prefirieron odiarlos…

Los Cullen, están formados por Emmett un chico alto para su edad, cabello y ojos negros; Edward casi tan alto como su hermanos pero más delgado, de cabello rojizo como el cobre, algo que llamaba mucho la atención y ojos azules, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Alice, una niña de piel clara, cabello negro como la noche corto hasta los hombros y que apunta a todas direcciones, todos ellos son adoptados y de la misma edad, ellos salen con los gemelos Hale que son Rosalie y Jasper ambos rubios y de ojos azules, Emmett con Rosalie, que es una rubia despampanante con ínfulas de modelo, y Jasper con Alice una pequeña que parece duende con ínfulas de diseñadora…

Ellos conforman lo mejor de Forks, en el sentido del dinero, el poder y la popularidad, claro que en eso faltaba alguien que desde muy pequeña se había marchado y muy fácilmente podía entrar en esa categoría, Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan, pero ella nunca había dado resquicios de su existencia en aquel pueblo… nadie la conocía directamente…

Los padres de los Cullen son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ellos junto con Eleazar y Carmen Hale, los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, son pequeños empresarios con varios negocios que les dan suficientes ganancias para tener una buena vida, sin pasar necesidades y cumplir uno que otro capricho de sus adorados hijos.

En todos esos años los Cullen en especial Edward había intentado de mil maneras diferentes de hacer rabiar a Alec y Alice a Jane, pero nunca lo consiguieron…

Varias veces le habían robados sus celulares para ver con que los podrían molestar pero nada de eso les sirvió puesto que ambos tenían calves y lo único que veían eran el fondo de la pantalla de dichos celulares. En ambos tenían las mismas fotos que se pasaban cada pocos segundos como si fuera una presentación, siempre eran tres personas y siempre en días festivos. De esas tres personas, dos eran Alec y Jane, pero la otra no sabían quien era, tenia el mismo tipo de vestimenta que Jane, solo que esta tenia un cuerpo mejor y en cada foto salía con el cabello de diferente color, en algunas lo tenia rubio, en otros rojo hasta azul lo tenia, también tenia varios piercing, uno en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo y uno en la nariz, ambos de colores llamativos…

Después escuchando conversaciones entre los dos hermanos se enteraron que ella es la novia de Alec desde los diez años, mucho tiempo dijeron ellos y más por el tiempo que pasaban separados…

Alec y Jane son considerado los chicos más populares y sexis de la escuela de Forks, puesto que ellos se llevan muy bien con todo el mundo en general exceptuando a los Cullen, y eso es algo que Edward, Alice y Rosalie no toleraban… lo cual hizo que su desprecio hacia ellos aumentara considerablemente. Por otra parte Emmett y Jasper nunca le habían prestado atención a esas situaciones…

Todo marchaba muy bien y los Cullen seguían con sus ataques, pero nada les resultaba, un día estaban en clase y Alec recibió una llamada que los desconcertó demasiado, Edward era su compañero en esos momentos y pudo escuchar a una chica llorando del otro lado, pero nada de lo que dijo.

Alec sin pensarlo dos veces se paro de su asiento, salió corriendo del aula sin decir nada, fue a la clase de su hermana y abrió la puerta y dijo _"Jane, tenemos que irnos, paso una desgracia"_, esta tomo sus cosas y salió al igual que lo había hecho su hermano… Ella sabia que Alec no reaccionaria así por cualquier cosa y lo que paso tenia que ve son su novia y su mejor amiga… Los profesores de ambos no les decían nada cuando salían así ya que por orden del director ellos lo podían hacer, puesto que sus padres así lo habían pedido. Esto es otra de las cosas que los Cullen no toleraban a parte de no conocer las razones.

Como era de esperar así fue…

A los pocos días, el pueblo de Forks se entero que la "exesposa" de Charlie Swan, había muerto, lo que no sabían la verdad, y es que habían intentado matar a su hija por negocios y esta lo había impedido siendo esta la que muriera; si, nadie en el pueblo a parte de los gemelos Vulturis sabía que Charlie había heredado de sus abuelos paternos la gran multinacional Swan C.O. y una que otra empresa de sus padres, que Renée su difunta esposa manejaba por ser esa su pasión e ilusión.

Como todos en el pueblo nunca dudaron del cariño de los chicos Vulturis hacia Charlie entendieron el por qué ellos se marcharon o eso creyeron ellos…

Al regresar todos esperaban que Charlie trajera a su hija a vivir con él, pero les sorprendió que no fuera así, según lo que se dijo ella permanecería en un internado, por un tiempo…

Alec y Jane regresaron un mes después que Charlie…

Ese año paso rápidamente, y en al inicio del penúltimo años, se supo de la llegada de Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie, la cual deseaba pasar tiempo con su padre antes de irse a la universidad y que mejor manera que viniendo a vivir con él…

Pero nada fue como lo estaban imaginando, la chica que llego a Forks, no era nada de lo que se esperaba.

_**Edward (POV)**_

La hija de Charlie viene a vivir con él, y ella entra en nuestra categoría en cuestiones de dinero pero no sabemos en cuanto a la popularidad y la belleza, pero aun así que ella entrara en nuestro grupo, solo faltaban dos días para la llegada de esta…

Tenia días que no veía a los gemelos, como los desprecio, ellos como se atrevieron a rechazar nuestra invitación de pertenecer a lo mejor de lo mejor de este pueblucho. Bueno al menos ahora que tengamos refuerzos podamos hacerles la vida imposible más fácilmente, y por mi parte pueda tener a una linda novia claro si es linda, claro que será Isabella, que es la única que cumple con los requisitos, aunque hay que confirmar la belleza.

Pero a la que de verdad quiero conocer es a la novia de Alec, para enseñarle lo que es un verdadero hombre y no un niño, ella si es un verdadero bombón…

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el día tan ansiado por fin llego, mi hermana Alice estaba más que eufórica por la llegada de la que seria su nueva mejor amiga junto con Rosalie, ya que ellas no se relacionaban con nadie más solo su grupo de seguidoras inútiles… pero mierda que sorpresa nos llevamos al encontrarnos con ella.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Los Cullen y Hale, esperaban la llegada de una chica con estilo como el de ellos, puesto sabían que su madre trabajaba para la gran empresa Dwyer, además de venir de una gran ciudad con New York y su padre siendo jefe de policía ganaba muy bien, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al esperar fuera de la escuela la llegada de esta.

Charlie, la llevo a la escuela mientras que en todo el camino se iba riendo de las ocurrencias que tenían sus _hijos_, Isabella por su parte iba más que enojada, al bajarse del coche puso su mejor cara de niña buena, pues sabia perfectamente que la estarían observando para que cumpliera…

Jane y Alec, estaban muertos de la risa, al ver a la hija de Charlie bajar de la patrulla con un vestido rosa que parece de niña de seis años en cuanto al diseño, dos colitas que recogían por completo su largo cabello castaño, zapatos negros como de muñeca, medias hasta la rodilla y un bolso todo rosadito con muchos corazones en este, pero lo que realmente les dio risa fueron las expresiones de todo el alumnado de Forks ante la vista de esta Isabella.

_**Edward (POV)**_

Simplemente no lo podía creer, la hija de Charlie seria retrasada o que, se viste como una niñita, al parecer no tuvo infancia…

Que absurdo, como puede actuar así, es muy infantil…

Dios no puedo tener una novia retrasada…

_**Alice (POV)**_

Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo dejar que me vean con alguien vestido como ella, de verdad que necesita mucha ayuda…

¡Que ropas tan horribles!

Como una chica de 16 años casi 17 se puede vestir como si fuera una niña de primaria…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Isabella, se mantenía alejada de los Cullen lo más que podía, pero estos la buscaban cada vez más…

Pasaron varios días desde la llegada de Isabella, y Alice la estaba obligando a sentarse con ellos, pero ella de verdad deseaba estar en otro lugar, pero se decía así misma que cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que ella quería…

Pero ella no podía contestarles, tenía que ser la niña buena, la niña amable y la niña dulce, así que solo les sonreía _amablemente_…

Todos estaban creyendo que es una simple retrasada pero se dieron cuenta de el IQ de Isabella, el cual es superior al de los demás estudiantes, es decir que se igualaba a el de Jane y Alec, superando por mucho al de los Cullen y los Hales. Algo que los molesto ya que ella es _completamente una retrasada_…

Todos los días Alice y Rosalie cogían rabia al ver llegar a Isabella junto con su padre en la patrulla de policía y con esos vestidos tan infantiles, ellas por su parte le llevaban ropa de marca y zapatos de tacón de cinco hasta diez centímetros, pero ella siempre los rechazaba…

Edward por su parte intentaba de mil formas diferente hacer que Isabella les hiciera caso a su hermana y a su cuñada. Pero este lo que realmente quería era hacerla su novia, pero para esto tenia que vestir mejor, pero ella siempre negaba, dándole al final una mirada de superioridad y arrogancia, cosa que siempre le desconcertó…

Al finalizar la primera semana, durante la clase de educación física a Isabella se le olvido un pequeño detalle que llamaría demasiado la atención, y que no pasó desapercibido para Alice y Rosalie, las duchas son compartidas, hay muros que las separan pero no tienen puertas, así que quisieran o no siempre se terminarían viendo entre todas mientras pasaban para ir a cambiarse.

Isabella se estaba terminando de bañar cuando Rosalie y Alice pasaron por su ducha para ir a tomar la de ellas, cuando la vieron, estas quedaron más que sorprendidas por ver el cuerpazo de Isabella y pero lo que más las sorprendió y desconcertó fue al verle un tatuaje de una mariposa negra y azul rey en la espalda baja de esta, al igual que vieron que en la pompa derecha uno de un puñal negro rodeado por una rosa roja con muchas espinas de gran tamaño y a bajo de este un minúsculo corazón en comparación con el puñal pero con suficiente tamaño para contener las letras "I y A".

Jane que también tenia esa clase con ellas se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenían estas mientras miraban a Isabella bañarse, y esta se imagino lo que estaban viendo y no pudo más que echarse a reír llamando la atención de todas incluso Isabella que se dio cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa de Alice y Rosalie… ante lo cual soltó una pequeña risita y se cubrió con la toalla y se cambio rápidamente.

Edward al enterarse casi se desmaya pero al final entro en shock para la diversión de Emmett y Jasper.

Ninguno de ellos le dijeron nada a Isabella ni le preguntaron de los tatuajes, pero siguieron insistiendo que mejorara su guardarropa, esta en cambio solo les hablaba con más que monosílabos cuando le preguntaran algo.

Pasaron varios meses y Edward estaba más que obsesionado con Isabella y se dedicaba en algunos de sus ratos libres para no decir todos y cada uno de ellos en vigilarla en su propia casa, claro que no se le hacia extraño que Alec y Jane pasaran tiempo en casa de Charlie ya que la mayoría de las veces estaban allí, hasta se quedaban a dormir, por lo que se había dado cuenta. Pero él no quería a ninguno de ellos cerca de su Isabella, la quería para el solo, sin que nadie interfiriera en su vida…

Siguió pasando el tiempo y en total fueron ocho meses desde la llegada de Isabella a Forks, cuando todo se le salió de control a Edward…

Isabella no había cambiado su forma de vestir, ni de hablar como niña pequeña, pero ella se estaba aburriendo de todo eso, se decía a si misma que solo le faltaban cuatro meses y todo acabaría, pero mal de algunos y bien de otros no logro su objetivo…

El primo de Isabella, Jacob no quería separarse de Jane cuando se rencontraron a mitad del año escolar, así que este convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran vivir con su tío Charlie para poder estar cerca de su amada…

Sus padres que no se mostraron muy contentos al principio pero al enterarse de que se trata de Jane Vulturis se suavizaron las cosas, su primogénito se tiene que casar con alguien de su misma clase…

Jacob, fue más que bien recibido por su tío político Charlie Swan, algo que lo sorprendió mucho pues generalmente ni sus padres se comportaban así con él…

Isabella estaba más que aburrida de los acoso que le hacia Edward, pero no decía nada, hasta que el día que él llego diciéndole que no podía hablar con Ángela su compañera en calculo ni ningún otra persona del instituto e intento obligarla a besarlo, esta no lo aguanto más se abstendría a las consecuencias pero ya no daba para aguantar más, Alec estaba cerca viendo todo lo que sucedía pero no llego a tiempo a impedirlo, para mal de Edward y los suyos…

_**Alec (POV)**_

No podía creer lo que mis padres nos habían hecho a mi hermana y a mí, nos separaron de nuestra mejor amiga y mi novia…

Mi querida novia, teníamos diez escasos años cuando nos hicimos novios claro que al principio fue como un juego, pero nuestra relación creció y se transformo en una de verdad, algo que nuestro padres apoyaron y se hicieron bastantes ilusiones.

Después que nos separamos, han pasado casi seis años, siempre nos veíamos en cada oportunidad que teníamos, en cada fiesta de la alta sociedad de New York, en eventos de caridad y en cada día festivo que había.

Cada día que pasa la quiero más. Los tres de nosotros somos más que unidos, nos parecemos mucho y a la vez somos tan diferentes…

Después de separarnos, mi hermana y yo nos mudamos a Forks con el mejor amigo de mis padres Charlie Swan, él cual también es mi suegro…

Claro que cuando teníamos quince y a Isabella le hicieron su fiesta, nosotros después tuvimos una privada, solo nosotros dos, terminamos haciendo el amor, y fue, es y será lo más maravilloso que siempre hemos vivido los dos de nosotros hasta estos momentos. Después de esa vez se repetía cada vez, cada día que nos encontrábamos…

Jane y yo nos metimos en muchos problemas en Forks, pero Charlie siempre esta allí para nosotros, así que un día nos dijo que nos consideraba como sus otros hijos, algo que nos lleno mucho de emoción a ambos.

Allí también nos encontramos con las personas más odiosas y gomelas que pueden existir en el mundo y hemos llegado a conocer, y de verdad que hemos conocido a muchos como ellos, pero ellos son lo peor…

Ellos querían que nos uniéramos a ellos, pero nosotros no estábamos para juegos de niños mimados de pueblo, así que después de rechazarlos nos convertimos en sus enemigos numero uno.

Siempre intentando hacernos perder la paciencia con ellos, pero teniendo a Jane como hermana y a Isabella como novia y mejor amiga mi paciencia es infinita… Una vez robaron nuestros celulares, y como no, nos reímos hasta decir no más, ellos mismo lo devolvieron al no poder descifrar la clave, pues estos nos lo regalo Charlie y quien puede conocer más de seguridad que el dueño de una de las empresas más prestigiosa y respetada…

Lo único que si vieron fueron las fotos que se pasan constantemente, las fotos de mi Isabella, para quitarles las dudas en una clase, Jane y yo nos sentamos delante de ellos y comenzamos ha hablar de ella, sin mencionar su nombre, solo que es mi novia desde los diez años…

Mi relación con Isabella marchaba a las mil maravillas, todas las noches hablábamos por teléfono y nos mandábamos mensajes durante todo él día, Jane nos decía que somos más dulces que la azúcar concentrada y que la volvemos diabética cuando nos ve así…

Todo, absolutamente todo marchaba de maravilla, hasta el día que mí chica me llamo llorado diciéndome que su madre había muerto al salvarla a ella, eso no solo me causo dolor a mi sino a mi hermana…

Me acuerdo que ese día salí corriendo del salón de clase me dirigí al salón de Jane y la saque de inmediato, le dije algo de lo que estaba pasando y esta llamo para que alistaran la avioneta de inmediato, montamos en mi moto y nos marchamos rápidamente de la escuela, llegamos a la casa y encontramos a Charlie como en shock, Renée era su esposa, su verdadero amor…

Le dijimos lo de la avioneta, y al igual que nosotros alisto una pequeña maleta y partimos de inmediato al pequeño aeropuerto de Forks para ir rumbo a New York…

Allá encontramos a Isabella destrozada por todo lo ocurrido, después de enterrar a Renée, Charlie se devolvió a Forks encargándole los negocios a mis padres, mientras nosotros nos quedamos con Isabella, donde su tía Leah y el esposo de esta Billy Black y sus hijos Jacob de su misma edad y Seth menor que todos nosotros por cinco años, Leah es la hermana menor de Renée. Jane y yo nos quedamos un mes con ella, pero después nos toco regresar, no podíamos bueno más bien no debíamos dejar la escuela botada…

Nuestra relación siguió como antes, pero siempre estaba el tono de tristeza en la voz de mi Isabella, cada vez que recordaba algo de lo que habíamos vivido junto con su madre o todos nosotros juntos…

Paso un año rápidamente, ya teníamos casi 17 años así que me quedaba poco tiempo para que apenas salgamos de la escuela nos casemos antes de ir a la universidad y para hacer eso necesitábamos más que tiempo, por el gran numero de invitados… si sé que es más que apresurado pero ya llevábamos casi siete año de noviazgo y quiero estar con ella para toda la vida…

Hable con Charlie, para pedirle la bendición y consentimiento para pedirle a Isabella que sea mi esposa al terminar la escuela, este gustoso la dio y llamo de inmediato a mis padres para infórmales que oficialmente seriamos familia. Jane se puso tan contenta que casi llama a Isabella para decirle, pero Charlie logro detenerla…

En nuestras familias se acostumbraba a que los primogénitos contrajeran matrimonio al salir de la escuela, sean estos arreglados o por amor, y al parecer Jane también va a terminar casada poco tiempo después, ya que desde hace un año anda de novia con Jacob Black…

Cuando nos encontramos esa navidad le propuse el día de navidad, había dejado el anillo debajo del árbol de la casa donde nos estábamos quedando todos – cuando digo todos me refiero a mis padres, a Charlie, Jane, Isabella y mi persona; puesto que los Black siempre viajaban fuera del país a ver a sus abuelos paternos – todos estaban más que pendientes de este hecho.

Todos los años nos turnábamos para ver en que orden íbamos a entregar los regalos y a Isabella le toco recibir los regalos de ultima este año, así que se podría decir que todo marchaba más que bien, deje el anillo para lo ultimo, cuando ella vio la cajita de terciopelo negra pensó que era algún regalo se su padre por lo vio, pero cuando lo abrió, se quedo un poco ida y más al verme a mi de rodillas ante ella, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas rápidamente, pero no me dejo terminar de hablar ni decir nada cuando se lanzo a mis brazos tumbándome diciendo "si, si quiero", claro que no dejo que le hiciera la pregunta, Jane grabo todo lo ocurrido, nuestro padres estaban que lloraban de felicidad, mi madre si que lo hizo…

Al día siguiente mi madre, Jane e Isabella comenzaron a buscar un organizador de bodas para que todo saliera perfecto y más ahora que se casan los herederos de Vulturis C.O. y de Dwyer C.O, dos grandes multinacionales. A parte del gran numero de invitados que se tendrían, los diseños de los vestidos y demás preparativos…

Todo marchaba más que bien, hasta que llego la hora de elegir el tema de la boda, mi Isabella lo quiere al estilo clásico, sencillo pero elegante, mientras que Jane quería que la boda de su mejor amiga y su único hermano fuera al estilo hindú, claro sin lo de la religión, solo los diseños de los vestidos y la decoración, como cuento de hadas de príncipes y princesas…

Tuvieron una discusión donde nadie más intervino, y terminaron con una apuesta en la cual Isabella debía pasar un año yendo a la escuela vistiéndose como si fuera una niña de seis años con todos los implementos, es decir, vestidos – que tanto ella odia, – zapatos , bolsos, cuadernos y hasta la forma de hablar.

Donde si ella demoraba todo el año así, la boda seria como ella quería, pero sino seria como Jane quería, y el único lugar donde eso se podía llevar a cabo seria en Forks, donde nadie la conocía como ella es en realidad…

Menos mal y en la casa no tenia que vestirse así, o de verdad hubiera matado a alguien, y ese alguien seria yo…

Al terminar las vacaciones de navidad regresamos a Forks incluida Isabella, Jane no dejo que eligiera nada de lo que seria su nuevo guardarropa y no había dejado que nadie más lo viera solo ella.

Ya todo el pueblo la esperaba, y más los Cullen, faltamos a unos días extras para mayor tranquilidad y por qué Charlie estaba colocando seguridad en partes estratégicas de la escuela, al igual que cámaras y todo ese rollo, ni Charlie ni nuestros padres podían correr ningún riesgo con nuestra seguridad después de la muerte de Renée, aunque ningún medio sabia de nuestro paradero, siempre se podría filtrar…

Jane y yo nos marchamos en mi moto, mientras que Charlie lleva a Isabella en la patrulla, nos quedamos cerca de la entrada para poder ver todo y después reírnos, no se como mi chica es capaz de hacer eso, claro como no es capaz de decir que no a ninguna apuesta…

Cinco minutos después de nuestra llegada, la patrulla de Charlie entro al parqueadero de la escuela acercándola lo más que podía a la entrada. Al bajarse por fin la pude ver, estaba con un vestido rosa con blanco, de eso diseños para niñas de cinco o seis años, con todo el conjunto parecía una muñequita de porcelana, mi muñequita de porcelana…

Fácilmente pudimos observar la cara de shock de todos los presentes en especial lo de los Cullen y los Hale… El resto del día fue igual de divertido, aunque ella no se pudiera acercar a nosotros teníamos todas las clases juntos, una petición especial de Jane a Charlie, y de Charlie al director de la escuela y como no complacer a tan respetado miembro de la comunidad. Todo eso me dio hasta más risa, pero no importaba con tal de estar al lado de mi niña.

En la primera clase todos se quedaron más que sorprendidos, mi niña entro casi de ultima antes de la llegada del profesor, era la clase de literatura, su favorita, el profesor la hizo que se presentara, y cando hablo con esa voz de niña dulce y angelical, mi _compañero_ comenzó a despertarse, es que escucharla así es tan excitante, hasta allí todo iba marchando más que bien, hasta que el profesor se equivoco hablando de "cien años de Soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez uno de su autores favoritos de esta época, algo más que raro ya que ella con sus libros vive en siglos pasados…

Lo corrigió y no de la mejor manera posible, si hablo como niña y todo pero, maldición prácticamente le dijo que volviera a estudiar que ya se le había olvidado… el profesor no reacciono de mala manera, pero le pidió encarecidamente que si iba a aclarar algo la próxima vez que sea en privado…

Al finalizar la semana, ya todos sabían que mí niña, es toda una genio, claro que nosotros tres manejamos un IQ superior por la enseñanza que hemos tenido desde pequeños, algo de lo que ninguno de ellos saben…

Lo que más me gusto, fue lo que Jane me conto, las duchas son por decirlo de una manera compartidas, las separan muros pero sin puertas, nosotros tres tenemos tatuajes, ninguno de ellos es fácil que otros los vean, hay uno que es de un puñal con una rosa que lo tenemos los tres, mi niña tiene otros dos, resulta que Alice y Rosalie vieron los tatuajes de mi niña, Isabella cuando me conto de como la estaban mirando, me encendió la lujuria, ese día terminamos haciendo el amor en mi cuarto mientras Jane colocaba música a todo volumen en el cuarto que ellas dos comparten.

Creímos que los Cullen o Hale le dirían o preguntarían algo a Isabella de los tatuajes pero no lo hicieron, lo que si fue que comenzaron a intensificar sus insistencias para que mejorara su guardarropa, si conocieran la verdadera ropa que tiene mi niña, se les caería la mandíbula hasta el piso.

El tiempo se pasó rápido, todo estaba marchando bien, Isabella no había dado su brazo a torcer ante los Cullen o Jane, así que allí iba la lucha, lo que si me molestaba es que el inepto de Edward Cullen se le ande lanzando a mi niña, pero desgraciadamente no podía interferir o Isabella perdería la apuesta en ese mismo momento.

Varias veces la intento acorralar o besar a la fuerza pero gracias a Dios alguien pasaba por allí lo interrumpía, permitiendo que Isabella se le escapara fácilmente.

Y siguió pasando el tiempo, el primo de Isabella, Jacob después de vacaciones de mitad de año se mudo con todos nosotros, primero por que anda de novio con Jane y segundo por que no se pueden separar, es así como Isabella y yo. Pero ellos son peores. Con la llegada de Jacob se tuvo que aumentar la seguridad en la escuela y en todo el pueblo, ya no solo somos dos familias poderosas en Forks, somos tres…

Aunque los padres de Jacob no se sentían muy contentos con su decisión de ir a vivir con su tío político, al final aceptaron ya que él muy _amablemente_ – los insulto a decir no más – que venia era por su novia, de la cual ellos no estaban enterados, pero al saber que es una Vulturis, aceptaron gustosos…

Todo el pueblo se entero de su llegada, sabían que era familia de los Swan por parte de Renée, y a aparte que salía con Jane y no se relacionaba con su prima – puras mentiras, lo último claro esta – Jacob adora a su prima a decir no más. Al principio él y yo compartíamos el cuarto, pero cuando él le pidió a mano de Jane a mi padre y este acepto ninguno de ellos, ni Charlie se opusieron a que ambos estemos con nuestras respectivas parejas, es decir, Issy y yo por un lado, y Jane y Jacob por otro lado. Nuestras familias no veían nada malo en eso, en fin terminaremos casados después de los 18 años, así como ellos lo hicieron con sus respectivas parejas.

Ya faltaba poco para que terminaran la apuesta, faltaban cuatro meses, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta que Edward se había obsesionado con mi Isabella, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, habían días que lo veía todo el santo día a las afuera de la casa viendo todo lo que pasaba, menos mal y todos los vidrios de las ventanas son tintados y anti balas…

Cada vez notaba a mi niña más feliz, y como no si ya solo le faltaban cuatro meses para tener la boda como ella la quiere… y allí fue donde todo se vino abajo…

Siempre estaba escondido vigilando a Cullen para que no le hiciera nada a mi niña y poder interrumpirlo si nadie más puede… él ya había comenzado a prohibirle que hablar o se acercara a algunas personas, cosas que no tolera mi niña…

Pero todo el plan se vino abajo para bien de Jane, para mal de Isabella, los Cullen y los Hale…

Resulta que como siempre estaba viendo a lo lejos como estaban resultando la cosa, pues, Edward se acercó demasiado a Isabella, la iba a besar, me acerque lo más rápido que pude pero no logre evitarlo…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

_- Jane – llamo Isabella desde su habitación, la susodicha apareció de inmediato al lado de ella._

_- Dime Isabella – le dijo esta evitando llamarla por Issy como la llaman todos los integrantes de su familia por cariño, pues ya sabía lo que esta quería._

_- Me perdonarías un desliz – le dijo Isabella, poniendo la cara como el gato de Shrek._

_- No, un trato en un trato – le contesto esta_

Isabella recordó muy bien las palabras de Jane, pero ya no soportaba más tener a Edward Cullen cerca de ella y más intentando besarla, y tampoco a Alice y Rosalie con su afán de cambiarle la ropa que traía, por no estar a la moda…

Isabella vio la cara de Edward demasiado cerca a la de ella – _esta bien Jane tu ganas _– pensó Isabella, mientras le daba un puño a Edward en toda la nariz, haciendo que este gritara.

- Maldita puta, me haz roto la nariz – dijo al verse la sangre y con esto hizo que todos voltearan a donde ellos se encontraban. Jane que estaba cerca vio todo y se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Deja de reírte Jane, ya ganaste, pero una cosa es segura yo voy a elegir el vestido sin que digas nada – le dijo Isabella mirándola furiosa.

- De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema, mientras le enseñes a Cullen a no meterse con nosotros – le dijo Jane acercándose a Isabella para chocar las manos, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, como podían hablar estas dos si son tan diferentes, pensaron la mayoría de los presentes. Isabella se quito las colitas que llevaba en el cabello mientras que Edward se puso de pie.

- Maldita puta – se lanzo contra Isabella, pero esta fue mucho más rápida que él, lo esquivo, pero le agarro las pelotas apretándolas lo más que podía…

- Mira Edward bebe Cullen, aléjate de mi si no quieres terminar mal – fue lo único que esta le dijo, mientras le soltaba las pelotas, haciendo que este callera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y llorando como un niño pequeño.

Isabella se lo quedo mirando, sin hacer mucho, a los poco segundos aparecieron Alice y Rosalie, Jessica las puso al tanto de todo y estas se lanzaron contra Jane e Isabella, pero Alec se interpuso agarrando a Rosalie y Jacob a Alice. Ambas se comenzaron a quejas, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron Emmett y Jasper, ambos al ver a sus novias gritando no pudieron hacer más que interferir, ambos se lanzaron contra Jacob y Alec, esto soltaron a Rosalie y Alice para poder defenderse, estas aprovecharon y fueron en contra de Jane e Issy que estaban riéndose…

- Chicas cuidado! – les había gritado Jacob y Alec a la vez, al ver las intenciones de estas otras, mientras ellos se defendían de Emmett y Jasper…

Isabella volteo y alcanzo a esquivar la cachetada que le iba a dar Rosalie, Jane no tubo mucha suerte. Isabella tomo del cabello a Rosalie mientras la arrastraba y Jane se desquito por la cachetada…

De pronto entre toda esa pelea entre los Cullen, Hale y Vulturis, Black e Isabella Swan, toda la multitud se vio interrumpida por un grupo de hombre de vestidos de traje, estos tomaron a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y a Edward que todavía se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

- Ya era la hora de que aparecieran – grito Isabella de lo más enojada a uno de los hombres.

- Lo lamentamos señores – le dijo este dirigiéndose a todos, dejando a todo el alumnado con la boca abierta, incluyendo a los Cullen y Hale.

Isabella se acercó a Alec y Jane a Jacob…

- ¿Estas bien amor? – le dijo a Alec, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver a los dos, y haciendo que sus quijadas llegaran prácticamente hasta el piso.

- Si nena, no te preocupes – le dijo este mientras besaba sus labios. En eso Isabella vio el pequeño corte por encima de la ceja que este tiene.

- Debemos ir al hospital, para que te cojan un para de puntos en la ceja – le dijo mientras le limpiaba la sangre que salía de este con un pequeño pañuelo.

Jane hizo lo mismo con Jacob, y esta al igual que Alec tenia una pequeña cortada pero en los labios.

- Alec y Jacob las llaves – les dijo Isabella, ambos sin dudarlo le entregaron las llaves de las motos. – Sam – llamo y unos de los hombres de traje volteo a verla, esta le lanzo las llaves – que las lleven a la casa.

Isabella vio a donde estaban los Cullen y los Hales, Rosalie tenia la cara con varios rasguños y el labio partido, Alice la nariz rota al igual que Edward, Emmett y Jasper el labio partido y un gran corte en la ceja derecha, ambos.

- Sam nos vamos al hospital ya – dijo nuevamente Isabella.

- Señorita que hacemos con ellos – le dijo mientras señalaba a unos a cinco chicos en shock que tenían varios de sus hombres.

- Tráelos, se los llevaremos a papá Cullen, después. – dijo esta con una mirada divertida y brotando en sarcasmo todo lo que dijo…

Isabella salió abrazada de Alec, seguidos por Jane, Jacob, sus guardaespaldas y toda la comunidad estudiantil de Forks, al igual que uno que otro profesor que estaba cerca y estaban igual que los alumnos…

Cuatro camionetas negras con vidrios tintados aparecieron delante de la entrada del instituto, dos hombres de traje salían a la vez en las motos de Jacob y Alec. Isabella, Alec, Jane y Jacob entraron en la segunda, a los Cullen y Hale los montaron en la tercera, al estar todos adentro se marcharon inmediatamente.

Sam ya le había informado a Charlie de lo ocurrido y los esperaba en el hospital de lo más tranquilo, pues sabe perfectamente como es su hija, su sobrino y sus ahijados.

Isabella al ver a Charlie fue a su lado y le dijo todo lo ocurrido, este al ver a los Cullen y Hale no dijo nada solo los miro con reproche…

En el hospital, atendieron a todos, le tomaron puntos a los que lo necesitaban e inmovilizaron la nariz de Alice y de Edward. Allí una de las enfermeras amiga de

Esme Cullen la llamo para decirle que Charlie Swan le llevaba a sus hijo y a los hijos de Carmen para la casa de ellos.

Al terminar todo en el hospital, Charlie se subió a la patrulla y seguido de cerca por las cuatro camionetas llego a la casa de los Cullen, donde Esme, Carmen, Carlisle y Eleazar lo estaban esperando.

- Buenos días – le dijo Charlie, al bajarse de la patrulla y ver a los Cullen y los Hales allí afuera.

- Buenos días Charlie y Harry – le contesto Esme que es la única que estaba relativamente tranquila. Todos ellos querían saber que era lo que había pasado para que el jefe de policía estuviera con sus hijos en el hospital. Harry el ayudante de Charlie estaba un poco nervioso con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Charlie no le había dicho nada pero no es normal que allá esa cantidad de guardaespaldas – por que eso son todos ellos – con la familia de Charlie, en fin algo ilógico.

- Podemos hablar – le dijo este mientras que de las camioneta bajaban varios hombres de traje, con sus hijos, la hija y sobrino de Charlie y de ultimo los gemelos Vulturis.

- Claro adelante – les dijo esta vez Carlisle. Todos ellos entraron en la amplia sala de los Cullen, los hombres de traje salieron con un solo movimiento de la cabeza Charlie.

- Dinos Charlie ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunto Carlisle intentando tomar la riendas de todo el asunto.

- Bueno veras, solo le traje a sus hijos después que los curaran en el hospital – dijo Charlie de lo más de tranquilo, mientras que Esme y Carmen recorrían con los ojos muy detalladamente a sus hijos y vieron que Edward y Alice tenían la nariz rota, mientras que los otros tres varios puntos en diferentes partes de la cara.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – pregunto Esme casi en un grito.

Charlie les explico detalladamente todo lo que le habían dicho sus chicos, los jóvenes Cullen y Hale se mantenían callados.

- Eso es puras mentiras – grito de la nada Alice, secundada por Rosalie.

- Esas perras fueron las que comenzaron – señalo Rosalie a Jane e Isabella.

- Chicas compórtense – las regaño Carmen.

- Ustedes deben respetar a mi hija – dijo Charlie con un tono calmado pero amenazante, algo que le sorprendió a todos, pues de años de conocerlo él nunca había utilizado ese tono con nadie.

- Charlie tu eres el jefe policía, no puedes estar dándole el lado a tu familia eso es corrupción – le Eleazar apuntando con malicia lo que había dicho Charlie.

- No le estoy dando el lado a nadie, fue Edward el que intento besar a Isabella y no es la primera vez que lo intentan, además los chicos solo reaccionaron cuando Emmett y Jasper los golpearon y…

- Si pero mire la como le dejaron la cara a Edward y…

- Esos no fueron los chicos, fui yo – les dijo Isabella abrazada de Alec. Carlisle, Eleazar, Esme y Carmen quedaron más que sorprendidos, esta chica que es toda tierna y dulce le había roto la nariz a Edward que es más alto que ella por más de 15 centímetros y que decir que más fuerte.

Esme tan alta como ella, sentía la gran necesidad de abofetear a Isabella por hacerle eso a su bebe.

- Verdaderamente eres una zorra – le dijo Esme, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, menos a Jane y a Isabella que ya sabían como seria la señora, puesto que la habían visto de peleando verbalmente cuando esta de compras en Seattle.

- Y usted no se queda atrás _señora_ – le respondió Isabella haciendo burla al mencionar lo últimos.

- Mira chiquilla – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – tu a mi me respetas, o vas a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer – termino de amenazarla Esme, dejando a toda su familia con la boca abierta.

- Mire usted _señora_, los que tienen la de perder son ustedes, o es que a su hijo Edward se le olvida como me acosaba en la escuela y en mi casa, además usted no tiene la suficiente valentía para hacer nada – termino diciendo Isabella.

- No tienes prueba de nada, todo lo que dices es circunstancial – le dijo Carmen, intentando defender a Edward. Isabella al igual que Jane se les rieron en la cara.

- Ya dejen esas peleas bobas y terminemos con esto – dijo Carlisle.

- No hay nada más que decir, mantenga a sus hijos – dijo Charlie, mientras señalaba a Carlisle y Eleazar – lejos de mi familia. Chicos vámonos…

Todos ellos salieron de la dichosa casa Cullen, sin demostrar ninguna clase de emoción con lo que había pasado, Charlie se subió junto con Harry en la patrulla, mientras que los chicos se marcharon en la camioneta blindada, por cada uno de los chicos pasa un sentimiento diferente, pero muy lejos de la situación que estaban viviendo…

Alec, pensando en que puede pasar todo el día con su querida novia, sin la necesidad de que ella se desquite por la perdida de la apuesta…

Jane, feliz de la vida por poder ser ella la que elija el tema de la boda de su hermano y el de su mejor amiga…

Jacob, feliz por ver a su adorada novia con la planeación de una boda y por qué ahora si puede hablar con su prima cuando y donde quiera…

Isabella aunque feliz por estar en todo momento con Alec y espantarle a las zorra que se le quieren lanzar encima, esta más que enojada por perder la apuesta contra Jane, y pensando en una y mil formas de hacerle pagar por todo eso a los Cullen y a los Hale…

Charlie un poco desconcertado, pero feliz de que la apuesta allá terminado o de no Isabella lo hubiera vuelto loco de tanto quejarse por las ropas que Jane le había comprado.

Por otro lado, todos en la casa de los Cullen se quedaron más que desconcertados por todo lo sucedido…

- Chicos ahora si expliquen todo lo que ha pasado – les dijo Carlisle…

Todos ellos escucharon muy atentamente como Edward decía que esta enamorado de Isabella, como su hermana y cuñada intentaban hacerla cambiar su guarda ropa y como él había intentado besarla varias veces y había vigilado su casa para ver que estaba haciendo… no sobra decir que sus padres, Carmen y Eleazar se sorprendieron por todo lo que dijo… no le dijeron muchas cosas a los chicos solo que intentaran mantener las cosas en paz con la familia de Charlie Swan…

Eleazar reconoció de inmediato a los cuatro chicos que vio, en la tarde en la casa de su buen amigo Carlisle, y realmente no lo podía creer, los herederos de las multinacionales más ricas del mundo, todos juntos y en Forks, de inmediato lo llamo apenas llego a su casa y se encerró en su despacho…

Al día siguiente, faltaba poco menos de cinco minutos para que tocaran la campana para entrar a la primera hora, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la parte del parqueadero, en eso entran las dos motos de los dos estudiantes más sexis de la escuela, Jacob y Alec, pero hoy con una gran diferencia, ambos venían acompañados…

Los acompañantes se bajaron y como siempre Jane se quito el casco, pero él o la acompañante de Alec no lo hizo de inmediato se quedo con él, Alec y Jacob bajaron y se despojaron de sus chalecos al igual que sus acompañantes, guardaron todo, solo faltaba ella, que al quitarse el casco dejo a todos sorprendidos ya no parecía una muñeca de trapo, ahora ella parece toda una modelo…

Nadie dijo nada del cambio de Isabella, por como actuó ayer ante los Cullen, todos le tenían miedo pero nadie dijo nada todos se mantuvieron a distancia de ella. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo todo seguía igual, pero Edward y Alice no querían dejar las cosas así como así…

Comenzaron a buscarle la pelea a Alec, Jacob, Jane e Isabella, ellos al principio no reaccionaron hasta que se metieron con la madre de Isabella, donde la insultaban y condenaban como una puta de mala muerte algo que saco de quicio a Isabella y a sus acompañantes, los cuales de inmediato contractaron pero no de la misma manera…

Edward y Alice terminaron prácticamente en el hospital, pues los que contratacaron solo fueron Jacob e Isabella, diciéndole a su merecido a estos por irrespetar la memoria de Renée…

Nuevamente Charlie y Harry su ayudante los tuvo que ir a buscar al hospital pero al salir de este los estaban esperando una gran cantidad de fotógrafos y periodistas de todo el país, todos ellos se sorprendieron por la cantidad de fotógrafos… Los Cullen y los Hale no sabían bien que estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto todos se subieron a los diferentes autos para marcharse, como primera parada la casa Cullen…

- Carlisle, se los advertí que dejaran de meterse con mi familia y más con la memoria de _mi _difunta esposa – les dijo Charlie apenas vio a Carlisle, Eleazar, Esme y Carmen en la puerta de la casa… muy de cerca de la patrulla llegaron nuevamente los carros negros donde bajaron nuevamente todos los chico…

Rápidamente entraron a la casa sin decir nada más…

- Ahora, ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Carlisle… le contaron todo lo que estaban haciendo sus adorados hijos y compañeros…

- Señor – entro uno de los guardaespaldas de los chicos, quien le entrego una carpeta pequeña a Charlie, este la leyó y se indigno de lo que estaba allí.

- Harry, desde hoy serás el nuevo jefe de policía hasta que asignen uno nuevo – le tiro la placa a Harry – pero ahora lárgate – le dijo Charlie en un tono autoritario, a lo cual todos los allí presentes fuera de la familia se sorprendieron. Harry sin decir nada se marcho de inmediato…

- Sabes Eleazar, si hubieras pensado bien abrías ganado mucho más que lo que te dio en idiota de Marco Masen por la información de mi familia – le dijo Charlie muy sarcástico.

- No se de lo que estas hablando.

- Si lo sabes muy bien – le dijo Charlie – y para que se enteren por que sé que no lo saben ustedes, Eleazar vendió la primicia de que los herederos de las familias Swan, Volturi y Black se encuentran en Forks – todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Papá? – le dijo Isabella

- Vámonos – fue lo único de dijo Charlie…

Nadie dijo nada, los Cullen y Hale vieron como se marchaban los Swan y demás… a partir de ese día no fueron vistos en el pueblo, puesto que salieron inmediatamente seguidos por una gran cantidad de reporteros, aunque constantemente supieron de ellos, y como no si cada día había una historia nueva de ellos sea de sociales o de negocios…

Edward perdió a la única chica que realmente le había gustado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_


End file.
